1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an exercise machine and, more particularly, to an elliptical trainer with an adjustable strides.
2. Related Prior Art
There has been a first type of exercise machines with which users exercise to build their bodies. Such exercise machines can be called the “strength trainers.” There has been a second type of exercise machines with which users exercise to enhance their cardiopulmonary function. The second type of exercise machines includes treadmills, stationary bikes and elliptical trainers.
An elliptical trainer is used to guide a user to move his feet along two identical elliptical strides with long axes lying substantially horizontally. The length of the long axes of the elliptical strides is expected to match with the length of the legs of the user. Conventionally, the length of the long axes of the elliptical strides of the elliptical trainer is fixed. That is, the long axes of the elliptical strides of the elliptical trainer may be too short for users with long legs or too long for users with short legs.
To solve the above-mentioned problem, various devices are devised for adjusting the elliptical strides of elliptical trainers. Such devices can be seen in Chinese Patent 101234241, Taiwanese Patent Application Publication 201200203, Taiwanese Patent M415718 and US Patent Application Publication Nos. 20030236152, 20040009847, 20040147375, 20050043145 and 20120122632.
Therefore, the present invention is intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in prior art.